Hazards
Hazards are dangerous traps, obstacles, or machinery that can prove fatal to The Player. They can be found in the main Story Mode, or in the Arena when fighting alongside/against your friends. Hazards, while they may be dangerous, can also be used as a weapon. Through combat, you could push your friends, enemies, or frenemies into all sorts of hazards, such as spikes, water, lasers, and more! Water The first hazard that players experience in the game is water. While it may seem shallow at first, each block is like a bottomless pool, and those who fall in can never get out. These are fairly simple to avoid, with a simple jump being able to clear most pools. Additionally, most Story Mode levels provide boats so that the players can traverse particularly large expanses of water. Levels in the later chapters will often pair Cat Guards and water together, and the cats will try to push you in. However, you can push them into the water as well. Water can also be found in the Arena mode, as a method of killing other players if you happen to have an equipped weapon without the ability to kill. Water is one of the hazards available to use in the Level Editor. Spikes Spikes are another fairly common hazard that can be found in both Story and Arena modes. Spikes look small and easy to avoid at first, but when it detects a player in its block range, it will extend, skewering the player and rendering him/her lifeless. Spikes are often placed in places where the player can be pushed to the sides or knocked into the air, such as during battles with Cat Guards or puzzles that involve fans. Spikes are extremely common in the Arena, and are often placed on the roof, to award players who score an uppercut on their foe. Spikes are one of the hazards available to use in the Level Editor. Conveyor Belts Conveyor Belts are a bit rarer than spikes or water, and are generally less dangerous when on their own. However, they are often paired with several other ruthless traps, as seen in the image above. Conveyor belts transport non-moving objects and beings in the direction that they move. In the image above, the conveyor belts are moving the players towards the spikes, which would lead to an untimely death if they happened to stop moving. Conveyor belts are very rare in the arena, except in Challenge Mode. Conveyor belts are one of the hazards available to use in the Level Editor. Cannons Cannons are very unlike other fatal hazards. They can engage the player at long ranges, and rotate to shoot on either side of them! How diabolical is that?! While the projectile they launch is slow enough to dodge easily one at a time, cannons are often placed in close quarter situations, with multiple cannons placed on either side of the player(s). Cannons are never seen in the standard arenas, while they may sometimes be seen in arenas made by the players themselves. Cannons are one of the hazards available to use in the Level Editor. Toasters Main article: Toaster Toasters are blocks that have a self-explanatory look. They produce toast enemies, which try to surround the player and attack from all sides, rendering the player unable to defend him/herself. Toasters are often placed in areas where the player must move quickly in order to stay alive, so that the toast can try and stop the player from moving, therefore making the situation all the more difficult. Toasters are never seen in the standard arenas, and may be seen in arenas made by other players. Toasters are one of the hazards available to use in the Level Editor. Lasers Lasers are extremely common hazards that can be found in almost every story level, and can be seen frequently in the arena. Lasers are often placed in situations where the player has to move between one place and another frequently, in order to hinder their progress, or slow them down, which makes the situation even harder. Lasers are also placed in areas where the player will fight cat guards, in order to present a way for the cats to kill the player. However, the player can easily direct the cats into the Lasers, which makes fighting them much easier. Lasers can also activate switches, bridges, and many other moving objects that require buttons or player interaction. Teleporters Teleporters, while they are used to traverse certain levels in the game, and are important to reaching secret areas, can also prove to be direct paths to demise. Oftentimes teleporters can be used to transport players to a very dangerous area, where it may be impossible to survive. On other occasions, some levels may have systems set up where a Cat Guard deploys a weapon, and a fan blows it into a portal, propelling it towards the player most of the time. Teleporters are ☀ 'Boulders ' Category:Gameplay Category:Level Editor Properties